


Whispers

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 14





	Whispers

**Bucky and Peter sitting next to each other in the Avengers meeting is a mistake**

**Dirty talk, palming**

—————————————

"Okay. What are we talking about today?" Bucky said, sinking into his seat.

"Don't act like you didn't show up an hour late." Steve deadpanned. Bucky flushed and sunk further into his seat, holding his hand over his mouth. Peter giggled quietly next to him sitting gently in his own seat.

"Okay. So now that Peter and Bucky are finally here we're doing the debriefing for yesterday's mission." Steve said.

Everything was going smoothly until Bucky felt Peter's hand resting on his knee. It would be innocent if Peter wasn't squeezing Bucky's knee constantly, his thump pressing into his muscle and massaging back and forth.

"You okay metal man? You look a little sick." Sam asked. Bucky looked up at him, watching as Peter smirked out of the corner of his eye, his hand slowly travelling up Bucky's thigh until it was resting at the top.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just feeling a little under the weather." He managed to struggle out. Peter leaned his chin on Bucky's shoulder, offering a kiss on the join between Bucky's jaw and neck.

"Boo! Stop being cute and listen to Steve." Natasha said. Peter grinned into Bucky's neck, his hand cupping Bucky's half-hard cock through his jeans. Bucky covered his surprised moan with a hard cough.

"When we get home you better put that mouth to good use," Peter whispered into his ear. Bucky blushed darkly, something he never thought he'd be doing but it turns out Peter was making him do a lot of new things, like palming him through his nice jeans in Tony's meeting room. And they were lucky the table was exceptionally high because Bucky really didn't want everyone to see them.

"You sure you don't need to go to medical? You look really red." Steve asked suddenly. Peter and Bucky both looked up at Steve, Peter still leaning heavily on Bucky, his chin rested on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. If it gets any worse I cm just go free the meeting." Bucky said firmly. Steve narrowed his eyes at him before shrugging. Bucky clenched his jaw when Peter squeezed Bucky harshly through his jeans.

"You gonna be a good boy and cum for me?" He whispered. Jesus Christ did that make Bucky have to bite down on his knuckles. Peter's hand tightened making Bucky whimper quietly.

"Answer me James," Peter demanded. Bucky turned his head just slightly to he could speak into Peter's ear.

"Please. Please let me cum." He begged. Peter hummed, running his thumb up the length of Bucky through his jeans. Fuck, was this the most humiliating thing ever, but it was also the hottest thing ever.

"Do it, James. Cum for me." Peter demanded firmly. Bucky was pretty sure he drew blood, bucking into Peter's hand and cumming inside his pants. Bucky was thankful he hadn't made a noise because peter kissed his neck sweetly.

"Such a good boy. Always beg so pretty for me." Peter whispered, pulling his head away from Bucky's neck, resting his hand on Bucky's thigh and massaging with his thumb gently.

"What are you two whispering about?" Clint asked in exasperation. Peter grinned at Clint innocently.

"Just date plans."


End file.
